


A Future and a Marriage of Soft Hearted Fools

by threedices



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bianchi (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) Is a Good Sister, Canonical Child Abuse, F/M, Forced Marriage, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Political Alliances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Bianchi has to smile and bear it when her marriage is decided.She listens to Hayato perform and endures Tsuna awkward attempts at small talk.A snapshot about siblings, expectations and getting pleasantly surprised.
Relationships: Bianchi & Gokudera Hayato, Bianchi/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799830
Kudos: 13
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	A Future and a Marriage of Soft Hearted Fools

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard tk tag, because some things are only implied and some characters are not mentioned by name.  
> I'll go back and tag when I'm not so tired.
> 
> Day 6 Cloud Day: Royal AU/Ten Years Later

Being Royalty had nothing to do with freedom.

Bianchi knew that and kept her smile in place when her father sold her to the highest bidder.

The highest bidder in this case was the neighbouring kingdom, who had far greater military power than them.

It would be a mutually beneficial deal, everyone agreed.  
Vongola would get a well trained bride and her own people wouldn't be crushed under Vongola's boot.

Everyone was pleased and convinced they got a good deal out if it.

Everyone didn't include Bianchi and the miserable looking boy who was to be her husband.

He was small and doe eyed like a girl and, from what Bianchi had gathered, had been raised in ignorance that his several times great grandfather had once founded a kingdom.

Now King Timoteo was old and tired and his heirs either dead or living in the woods and leading a rebellion.

This boy, meek and mousy as he was, must seem the perfect puppet king to him.

Bianchi smiled her empty headed girl smile and made a few plans of her own.

As a kind of chaperoned meeting, her betrothed was invited to one of Hayato's musical performances.

Bianchi was expected to sit beside him and look pretty, which meant her father decided her time was better spent under her lady's maids' care than poisoning her brother.

It was a relief.

Bianchi felt more fondly inclined towards the Vongola boy, for that alone.

After hours of make up, corsets and petticoats, she was allowed to go and sit beside him and expected to make inane conversation.

Her father had been insistent.

"They don't want a clever girl, Bianchi, don't ruin this for us."

Bianchi smiled, nodded and said, I understand, because she did.

If she could have, she'd have spit poison in her father's face in that moment.

It wouldn't have served her well, but Bianchi wanted to.  
Badly.

The boy was far too soft, but at least suitably in awe of her brother's talent.

"He's really good," he said.

Bianchi didn't preen, but her voice or face must have given something away, when she thanked him politely.

Why else would he look at her like that, eyes concentrated and knowing?

"You love him a lot, don't you?"

Bianchi hadn't been given instructions on how to lie about that, so she simply said, "yes."  
It came out raw and bitten off in a way that surprised herself.

"He can come visit whenever you want," the boy told her earnestly, eyes clear of any lie.

Bianchi wanted to cry, but tears never made her look good.  
Especially not today.

Instead she turned back to Hayato's performance.

She couldn't tell the boy beside her that her brother would never be allowed to visit.  
Her mother did not like him or the fact that he existed and wanted to keep him caged where he could do the least amount of harm.

Or get some unfortunate woman pregnant, who would then have a child with a claim to the throne in her hands.

It had worked out once, but twice? That was pushing their luck mother had decided.

Look at Vongola's bastard son and his little rebel army.  
Better to nip it in the bud.

Father had gone along with it, because it was mother's cleverness who helped him hold the throne.

This was likely one if the last times she would see her brother, other than the day of their departure.

The Vongola delegation would stay a few days further and then return home.  
With Bianchi.

To better acclimate her with her new life.

Bianchi knew it meant they wanted her out of her father's grasp sooner to see how much she could still be bent to their will.

She didn't feel any desire for further small talk and the Vongola boy was comically bad at it.

After he had stuttered out a compliment to her complexion, pale as 'that white stone', she sighed and put him out of their shared misery.

"We both know we will marry. Whether we like each other or not. Give it a rest and listen to the music."

It was far better worded than his own stumbling attempts to talk with her, but it also gave a lot away.  
But she was weary of those games and he was not adept at them. 

It should relieve him.

He looked at her again, eyes strange and wise and said, "I know."  
Then his voice grew small and boyish again.  
"I just wanted you to like me."

Half a whisper and yet it felt like a gut punch.

Bianchi had too weak a heart to not be moved by him.


End file.
